Wedding Plan
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Karena ucapan Kasuka mengenai pernikahan, Shizuo jadi memikirkan arti pernikahan dan ingin memiliki seorang kekasih dan menikahinya. Shizuo bisa berpikir seperti itu? Apa yang akan terjadi? Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day 4. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day and happy reading...^^

* * *

**Wedding Plan**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Ikebukuro, setidaknya begitulah yang ada di benak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo ini. Hari ini ia tidak bekerja sebagai penagih hutang dan memilih beristirahat di apartemen kecilnya.

Saat ia sedang santai beristirahat, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Shizuo menghela nafas dan berusaha mengangkat teleponnya. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, ia terkejut. Ia langsung saja mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Ada apa, Kasuka?" tanya Shizuo.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shizuo sebagai Kasuka itu hanya diam sejenak. Adik dari Shizuo ini seperti biasa, selalu berbicara dengan tenang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menebak ekspresinya, karena ia selalu terlihat datar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _nii-san_. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan _nii-san_ saja." ujar Kasuka dengan nada datar.

"Oh begitu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Shizuo.

Tentu saja Shizou mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang adalah adiknya itu. Sudah lama juga mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi. Kasuka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai aktor itu. Shizuo juga enggan mengganggu adiknya bekerja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _nii-san_," jawab Kasuka. "Apakah kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan _nii-san_."

"Iya. Kita bertemu di Russian Sushi saja. Jam berapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Maaf ya, _nii-san_. Waktu senggangku hanya sedikit."

"Tidak apa."

Tidak lama sambungan telepon itu berakhir. Shizuo segera bersiap-siap menuju Russian Sushi. Ia akan bertemu dengan Kasuka disana. Tapi, ia masih berpikir hal apa yang ingin Kasuka bicarakan denganku? Apa itu hal yang penting?

* * *

Sekarang aku dan Kasuka sudah berada di Russian Sushi. Kami sudah memesan makanan dan aku menatap Kasuka. Seperti biasa, ia memasang wajah datar dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Aku menghela nafas dan menatapnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kasuka?" tanya Shizuo.

"Begini, _nii-san_. Aku hanya kepikiran, tapi diumurmu sekarang kau belum memiliki seorang kekasih." ujar Kasuka langsung.

"Eh? Kenapa kau mencampuri urusan pribadiku yang itu?"

"Bukannya mencampuri. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Karena kukira _nii-san_ memiliki pengalaman yang bisa kutanyakan."

"Pengalaman apa?"

"Memiliki seorang kekasih dan menikah. Untuk film baruku nanti aku akan berperan menjadi tokoh utama yang akan menikah. Sutradaraku bilang aku harus memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Kupikir nii-san tahu."

Shizuo terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Kasuka. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari seorang kekasih apalagi sampai menikah. Shizuo malah pernah berpikir, apakah ada seorang gadis yang mau menjadi kekasihnya? Maka dari itu, ia memilih fokus saja dengan pekerjaan dan hidupnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, Kasuka." ujar Shizuo.

"Tidak apa," jawab Kasuka singkat. "Mungkin _nii-san_ bisa memikirkannya dulu."

Setelah berbincang-bincang, mereka berdua mulai memakan sushi pesanan mereka dan tidak lama Kasuka pamit. Shizuo hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Kasuka pergi. Shizuo terdiam dan menyalakan rokoknya.

'Kekasih dan menikah ya?' batin Shizuo sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar hal itu dari Kasuka, entah kenapa Shizuo jadi terus memikirkan hal itu. Iya, usianya saja sudah 24 tahun dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi, sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan masalah itu. Hanya saja, ucapan Kasuka tentang pernikahan cukup mengganggunya.

'Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki seorang kekasih dan menikah dengannya?' batin Shizuo bingung.

Mungkin kedengarannya aneh saja, seorang Heiwajima Shizuo memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Tapi, tidak salah kan? Toh, ia juga seorang manusia yang ingin mengetahui hal seperti itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Shizuo terus memikirkan hal itu. Tidak diperdulikannya Celty yang menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan. Jika Celty memiliki kepala, mungkin ia akan menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkat Shizuo. Tidak diperdulikan Kadota dan teman-teman yang menyapanya.

"Ah! Shizuo-kun sedang memikirkan Iza-nyan. Kyaaa!" jerit Erika sambil membayangkan adegan _yaoi_ antara Shizuo dan Izaya.

Walker dan teman-teman yang lain berusaha menenangkan Erika dari pikiran _fujoshi_-nya itu. Tapi, Erika malah semakin bersemangat saat Shizuo meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Di pikiran Shizuo-kun hanya ada Iza-nyan! Kyaa!" jerit Erika lagi.

Shizuo terus saja berjalan dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan Erika itu. Ia masih terus memikirkan tentang dua hal itu "kekasih" dan "menikah". Ia benar-benar berusaha memikirkannya baik-baik.

Tanpa Shizuo sadari, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan _hoddie _bulunya itu mendekati Shizuo. Pemuda itu yang dikenal bernama Orihara Izaya, sang informan yang mencintai semua manusia ini hanya senyum-senyum saja dan sudah berharap bahwa sebentar lagi Shizuo akan meledak-ledak memanggil namanya.

"Shizu-chan~" ujar Izaya.

Tapi Shizuo tidak memperdulikannya, ia masih sibuk berpikir. Izaya hanya cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya, wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tapi, ia tidak menyerah. Ia tidak mau usahanya ke Ikebukuro untuk mengganggu Shizuo seperti biasa terganggu begitu saja.

Izaya berusaha menyusul Shizuo dan sekarang ia sudah berada di samping Shizuo. Ia melihat keseriusan di wajah Shizuo. Izaya memperhatikan wajah Shizuo baik-baik, wajahnya terlihat tampan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Izaya memikirkan hal itu, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu ya?' batin Izaya yang berhenti berjalan.

Tapi Shizuo masih terus saja berjalan. Izaya menepuk dahinya saat melihat Shizuo sudah berada jauh di depannya. Ia langsung saja menyusul Shizuo lagi dan akhirnya Izaya berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Shizuo.

"Nee, Shizu-chan kenapa sih? Aku bosan~" ujar Izaya dengan nada centil.

"Aku ingin memiliki kekasih dan menjadikannya pengantinku." ujar Shizuo langsung.

Mendengar hal itu Izaya terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Shizuo akan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ia merasa antara geli, malu, ah semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu. Yang pasti Shizuo sekarang berbeda. Ia hanya tertawa saja.

"Ahaha... Shizu-chan aneh..." tawa Izaya.

Shizuo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya itu langsung menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan benar-benar terkejut melihat wajah seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini.

"AH! Izaya!" teriak Shizuo. Ia langsung mengcengkram kerah baju Izaya. "Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ahaha... Apa? Tentang keinginanmu untuk memiliki kekasih dan menikah?" tanya Izaya.

Mendengar hal itu diucapkan oleh Izaya, wajah Shizuo memerah. Ia merasa malu saat musuhnya itu mendengar hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah ia ucapkan. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang atau mungkin menghabisi Izaya agar ia tidak membocorkan kepada siapa-siapa.

"Sebaiknya kau berdoa, kutu! Aku akan menghabisimu!" ujar Shizuo kesal.

"Ahaha... Keinginan Shizu-chan lucu lho~," ujar Izaya sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Rasanya Shizuo benar-benar malu, ia langsung melepas cengkramannya di kerah baju Izaya dan menunduk sambil tertawa. Izaya mendekati Shizuo dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. Mungkin harusnya Izaya lari menghindari Shizuo.

"IZAYA!" teriak Shizuo kencang.

Izaya mulai menyadari emosi Shizuo dan ia hanya tertawa kecil. Ia langsung saja berlari sedangkan Shizuo mulai mengambil s_treet sign _dan melemparkannya ke arah Izaya. Tetapi, Izaya mampu menghindar dan ia terbebas dari benda itu.

"Cih, kau tidak akan bisa kabur-kabur lagi, kutu!" geram Shizuo yang mulai mengangkat _vending machine _dan bersiap-siap melemparkannya ke arah Izaya.

"Ara, benarkah? Aku jadi takut lho, Shizu-chan~" goda Izaya.

Emosi Shizuo makin tersulut dan ia melempar _vending machine _itu dan harus bernasib sama. Serangan itu sama sekali tidak mengenai Izaya. Wajar saja Shizuo memanggil Izaya kutu, karena Izaya mampu menghindari seriap serangan Shizuo.

"Tidak kena, Shizu-chan~" ujar Izaya.

"Izaya-kun..." Shizuo mulai mendekati Izaya dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya.

Izaya berusaha menghindar dan hanya tertawa saja melihat reaksi Shizuo seperti itu. Manusia bernama Heiwajima Shizuo itu unik baginya. Melihat Shizuo emosi seperti ini membuat Izaya senang dan puas.

'Tapi, apakah ucapan Shizu-chan tadi serius?' batin Izaya. Ia terlihat memikirkan suatu hal sambil berusaha menghindari setiap serangan Shizuo. 'Ah, aku ada ide.'

.

.

.

Setelah mengejar-ngejar Izaya selama seharian ini dan seperti biasa Izaya kabur, Shizuo kembali ke apartemennya dan ia terdiam. Ia masih saja memikirkan masalah tentang kekasih dan pernikahan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih dan menikah ya?" gumam Shizuo.

Entah kenapa ia pusing memikirkan hal itu, ia menjadi frustasi sendiri. Ia langsung saja meminum minumannya di kulkas dan menghabiskannya. Setelah itu ia langsung saja menuju kamarnya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja." ujar Shizuo yang langsung tertidur.

* * *

Tiba-tiba Shizuo terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah gereja yang luas. Disana sudah ada banyak orang, Shizuo bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ia berada di gereja seperti ini. Ia melihat penampilannya dan terkejut saat ia melihat dirinya memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam.

'Eh? Kenapa aku memakai pakaian seperti ini? Seperti akan...' batin Shizuo.

"Ah, kau sudah siap, Heiwajima-kun?" terdengar suara seseorang.

Shizuo menoleh ke arah suara itu dan terkejut melihat Kadota yang menjadi Pastur. Sosok Kadota dalam mimpinya benar-benar berbeda, tidak seperti yang biasanya.

"Eh? Kadota?" gumam Shizuo heran.

"Anda hanya perlu menunggu pengantin wanita anda." ujar Kadota.

"Pengantin... wanita?" Shizuo semakin heran dengan hal yang terjadi.

Kadota hanya tersenyum saja. Shizuo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa juga ia harus berada di sini dan akan segera menikah pula? Lagipula dengan siapa ia akan menikah? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Tidak lama ia melihat ada sosok seorang pengantin wanita yang berjalan mendekati altar. Shizuo terus berpikir siapa sosok pengantin wanita itu. Gaun yang dipakainya berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga. Gaun yang terlihat cantik.

'Siapa gadis itu?' batin Shizuo.

Akhirnya sang pengantin wanita telah sampai di altar dan berdiri di samping Shizuo. Slayer yang menutupi kepalanya itu menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi Shizuo dapat melihat gadis itu berambut hitam pendek.

"Aku boleh membukanya?" tanya Shizuo yang perlahan membuka slayer yang dipakai sang pengantin. Tetapi ia terkejut saat membukanya, sosok yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah seseorang yang sangat tidak ia harapkan.

"Shizu-chan." panggil gadis atau pemuda itu.

"IZAYA!" seru Shizuo panik.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang menjadi pengantin wanitanya adalah Izaya, orang yang sangat ia benci ini. Shizuo memperhatikan penampilan Izaya yang benar-benar mirip seperti seorang gadis, apalagi ia memakai gaun pengantin.

'Tapi ia cantik. AH! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu?' batin Shizuo panik.

Wajah Izaya sedikit memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Shizuo, ia menyentuh gaunnya dan sedikit melirik ke arah Shizuo.

"Kenapa? Apa aku kurang cantik?" tanya Izaya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mendadak wajah Shizuo ikut memerah, ia merasa malu sendiri. Di hadapannya Izaya sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Izaya sangat cantik persis seorang gadis, apalagi dengan wajah yang memerah itu.

"Nah, karena pengantin wanita sudah datang, upacara pernikahan akan dimulai." ujar Kadota.

"Tu, tunggu dulu. Pasti ada kesalahan." ujar Shizuo.

Tapi Kadota tidak mendengarkannya dan mulai membaca doa. Setelah itu ia melirik ke arah Shizuo dan Izaya. Shizuo merasa risih saat melihat Izaya tersenyum kepadanya, sesekali wajah Izaya juga memerah.

"Apakah kau, Orihara Izaya menerima Heiwajima Shizuo sebagai suami-mu, dalam keadaan suka dan duka?" tanya Kadota.

"Aku bersedia." ujar Izaya.

"Lalu, apakah kau, Heiwajima Shizuo menerima Orihara Izaya sebagai istri-mu, dalam keadaan suka dan duka?"

"Eh? A, aku..." ujar Shizuo pelan.

Tapi belum sempat Shizuo menjawab, Kadota sudah tersenyum dan memperhatikan kedua sejoli ini.

"Baiklah, Heiwajima Shizuo, kau bisa mencium pengantinmu." ujar Kadota.

"APA?!" teriak Shizuo kaget.

Wajah Izaya sangat memerah dan ia menatap ke arah Shizuo. Ia masih menggengam gaunnya dan menatap ke arah Shizuo. Shizuo menelan ludah, ia tidak tahu bahwa Izaya bisa berwajah manis seperti itu.

"Shizu-chan, mm... kiss me, please?" pinta Izaya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Shizuo terkejut atas permintaan Izaya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Izaya mendekatinya dan hendak mencium bibirnya. Shizuo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan ia membiarkan Izaya akan menciumnya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi kedua bibir mereka akan bertemu.

* * *

"HUWAA!" teriak Shizuo yang bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, hanyalah kamarnya yang biasa dan bukan sebuah gereja. "Mimpi mengerikan apa tadi?"

Shizuo berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela nafas. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki di dalam apartemennya. Shizuo curiga dengan langkah kaki misterius itu. Ia membiarkannya dan pintu kamarnya akan dibuka.

"Eh?" ujar Shizuo heran.

Ia melihat Izaya yang berada di dalam apartemennya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, ia melihat Izaya memakai gaun pengantin yang persis seperti di dalam mimpinya. Gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga.

"IZAYA!" seru Shizuo kaget.

"Shizu-chan, aku pengantinmu~" ujar Izaya semangat dan ia langsung saja mendekati Shizuo. Ia naik ke atas ranjang Shizuo dan duduk di samping Shizuo.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Dan dengan pakaian seperti itu?!"

"Ahaha... Bukannya Shizu-chan ingin memiliki kekasih dan menikah dengannya?" tanya Izaya memastikan. Wajahnya mendadak memerah dan ia memperhatikan wajah Shizuo. "Mmm, aku bisa menjadi kekasih dan pengantimu... asal kamu mau."

Shizuo benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Izaya itu. Sekarang Izaya berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Shizuo dan hendak mencium bibirnya, seperti di dalam mimpi Shizuo.

"Pergi dari apartemenku, kutu!" teriak Shizuo yang langsung mengusir Izaya dari apartemennya.

"Ah, Shizu-chan jahat! Padahal aku sudah memakai gaun ini untukmu, tapi aku malah ditaruh di luar." keluh Izaya dan pintu apartemen Shizuo dikunci agar Izaya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Aku tidak akan memikirkan rencana pernikahan itu. Tidak akan pernah!" seru Shizuo mantap dan ia memilih untuk tidur lagi. Biarlah Izaya di luar dengan gaun pengantinnya itu.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya kelar juga...^^

Fic ini untuk Fujoshi Independece Day. Yay! Event ini datang lagi...^o^

Inspirasiku muncul saat aku melihat gambar mereka berdua dengan baju pengantin. Keren aja kalau dijadikan cerita.

Mind to RnR?^^


End file.
